Because, I'm Your Guardian, Princess
by Little Hatake
Summary: Satsuki ingin tahu mengapa Daiki selalu berjalan di sebelah kanannya. Alasan yang terlontar dari mulut Daiki pun tidak memuaskan rasa penasarannya. Teikou!AoMomo. A ficlet collection. Chap 3: Your Rightside
1. Chapter 1 - Princess and Prince

Daiki tidak suka cerita seorang putri, naga dan pangeran kesukaan Satsuki. Tapi, ia menyukai versi lain dari cerita itu. kid!AoMomo. Chap 1. _A ficlet collection._

* * *

Disclaimer for **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Character: **Aomine Daiki & Momoi Satsuki**

Timeline: **saat usia lima tahun**_**  
**_

~oOo~

**Because I'm Your Guardian, Princess  
****Chap 1: Prince and Princess**

by Little Hatake

.

.

"...lalu akhirnya, sang putri dan pangeran hidup bahagia selamanya."

Dengusan kecil terdengar setelah halaman terakhir buku cerita berwarna merah muda itu ditutup. "Huh! Aku tidak suka ceritanya!"

"Mengeluhnya nanti saja ya, Daiki-kun. Sudah jam sembilan malam. Satsuki-chan, ibu mengantar Daiki-kun dulu ya..." Ibu Satsuki lalu menggamit lengan kecil Daiki dan menuntunnya keluar dari kamar Satsuki. Anak lelaki itu hanya menurut saja diiringi uapan lebar, tenaganya sudah habis terkuras karena bermain seharian dengan Satsuki. Hari Minggu memang hari yang selalu ditunggu-tunggu oleh Satsuki dan Daiki, mereka dapat bermain hingga puas.

Satsuki mengangguk kecil sebelum punggung ibu dan sahabatnya itu menghilang di belokan menuju tangga.

'_Apa sih yang diinginkan oleh Dai-chan dari cerita seorang pangeran yang menyelamatkan seorang putri?! Berharap pangeran terus-terusan melawan naga sampai akhir cerita?' _Satsuki menggerutu dalam hati karena perkataan Daiki tadi.

Cerita seorang putri, pangeran dan naga adalah cerita kesukaan Momoi Satsuki. Ia tidak pernah bosan mendengar cerita itu dibacakan oleh ibunya hampir setiap malam sebagai pengantar tidur. Malam ini, ia ingin Daiki juga ikut mendengarnya, berharap anak lelaki bersurai biru itu dapat menjadi sang pangeran yang menyelamatkan dirinya dari naga dan menjaganya agar tetap selamat sampai istana. Tapi, dari awal cerita Daiki sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan dan terus menerus menguap. Salah mereka berdua juga sih, sampai 'kabur' dari waktu tidur siang untuk bermain basket di lapangan—ralat, Daiki yang bermain dan Satsuki yang menyemangatinya.

Anak perempuan bermahkota sakura itu mengeratkan selimutnya. Setelah dirasanya nyaman, tangan kanannya menjulur ke arah meja kecil di samping tempat tidur, mencari-cari sesuatu. Buku cerita. Biasanya, ia akan menyelipkan buku cerita pengantar tidurnya itu ke bawah bantal. Menurut yang ia dengar dari teman-teman di taman kanak-kanak, kita akan bermimpi sesuai kisah di buku jika menaruh buku cerita di bawah bantal. Dan ia percaya itu meskipun terkadang ia melupakan mimpi apa yang ia alami esok paginya.

Dahi Satsuki mengkerut. Ia tidak menemui buku cerita itu di meja belajar.

'_Kemana buku ceritaku?'_

Ia hendak mencari lebih lanjut tentang buku ceritanya yang hilang tetapi kantuk ini terlalu berat untuk dilawan. Setelah beberapa kali menguap, alam bawah sadar Satsuki langsung membuainya ke alam mimpi yang indah.

.

~oOo~

.

"Hai, Satsuki-chan. Hari ini Daiki-kun berangkat bersama Satsuki-chan, ya. Tante ada urusan dulu sebentar jadi tidak bisa mengantar Daiki-kun ke sekolah."

Aomine Shizuka, ibu Daiki, mengantarkan Daiki ke rumah kediaman keluarga Momoi bertepatan ketika ibu dan anak perempuan keluarga itu keluar dari pintu. "Momoi-san, maaf aku merepotkanmu," ucap ibu Daiki sembari membungkukkan badan.

Ibu Satsuki mengibaskan tangan kanannya. "Ah, tidak apa-apa Aomine-san. Aku juga sering menitipkan Satsuki-chan padamu." Lalu wanita itu menggandeng Satsuki yang tengah bersenandung riang di sebelah kanan dan Daiki yang sedang mengusap-usap matanya, kentara sekali masih mengantuk.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya sampai di sebuah taman kanak-kanak yang tak jauh dari komplek. Setelah, berpamitan pada ibu Satsuki, mereka berdua berjalan menuju sebuah kelas yang sudah ramai oleh anak-anak kecil seumuran mereka. Langkah Satsuki pelan mengikuti langkah Daiki. Sangat kontras keadaan dua sahabat kecil ini; Satsuki sudah siap untuk bermain dan belajar sementara masih ada setitik air mata di ekor mata Daiki karena terus menerus menguap.

Berada di sebelah Daiki membuat Satsuki tidak sadar jika anak lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu memakai tas ransel berwarna biru yang cukup besar, biasanya ia memakai tas kuning yang disampirkan di bahu, seperti yang dipakai Satsuki. Satsuki baru sadar keberadaan tas biru itu ketika Daiki berlari meninggalkannya ke arah seorang guru dengan raut wajah ceria.

"Satsuki, sini!" Gerak tangan Daiki menyuruhnya untuk mendekat. Tak ada sisa kantuk di wajahnya. Satsuki segera berlari.

Iris _fuschia _itu membulat lebar tatkala melihat sampul buku yang senada dengan rambutnya keluar dari tas biru Daiki.

"Hei, itu 'kan bukuku! Kenap—"

Protes Satsuki terpotong karena sebuah kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Daiki, "Bu Guru, tolong bacakan cerita ini untuk kami!" disertai cengiran lebar ketika menyerahkan buku cerita kepada sang guru.

Guru itu tersenyum ramah dan mengangguk.

"Ah iya, satu lagi..." sahut Daiki dengan keping _deep blue-_nya penuh harap, "Ganti nama putri dan pangerannya menjadi Putri Satsuki dan Pangeran Daiki, yah!"

Seketika juga, seragam biru muda Daiki berganti menjadi baju zirah besi mengkilap dengan sehelai kain merah tua berkibar gagah, topi putih berstrip birunya berubah menjadi mahkota keemasan dan terdapat pedang yang menghunus tajam di genggamannya. Tentu saja semua itu hanya terjadi di imajinasi Satsuki.

Satsuki tak berhenti tersenyum sampai cerita itu selesai dibacakan.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

~oOo~

rgrds, **LH**


	2. Chapter 2 - Pride as A Boy

Meskipun nyeri terasa di sekujur tubuhnya, seorang anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis! Itulah prinsip yang dipegang teguh oleh Aomine Daiki. Still kid!AoMomo. _A ficlet collection. _Chap 2.

* * *

Disclaimer for **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Character: **Aomine Daiki & Momoi Satsuki**

Timeline: **saat usia tujuh tahun**_**  
**_

~oOo~

**Because I'm Your Guardian, Princess  
****Chap 2: Pride as A Boy**

by Little Hatake

.

.

Kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Momoi Satsuki adalah "Dai-chan sok jago, sih!" saat melihat tangan, kaki dan wajah sahabatnya itu penuh dengan plester.

Daiki hanya membuang pandangannya ke arah jendela dan memajukan bibir bawahnya, tanda tak setuju atas ucapan Satsuki. Namun, tak ada protes yang keluar dari mulutnya. Raut wajahnya yang tak acuh itu berjengit menahan sakit. Ekor matanya menangkap anak perempuan berusia tujuh tahun itu tengah tersenyum jahil.

"Satsuki, sakit, tahu!" Suara seraknya akhirnya keluar juga dari bibirnya. Tapi, itu tidak menghentikan keisengan Satsuki untuk menyentuh luka-lukanya.

"Satsuki!"

"Makanya, jangan sok kuat!"

.

* * *

.

Langkah kaki kecil seorang anak lelaki berderap cepat. Tak peduli cipratan genangan lumpur yang mengotori sepatu _converse _biru tuanya, ia berlari membelah padang ilalang yang tingginya melebihi dirinya. Tangan kirinya yang bebas menyingkirkan rumput-rumput liar itu yang terkadang tak sengaja menyentuh matanya, sedang tangan kanannya memeluk erat bola basket di depan dada.

Beres berurusan dengan ilalang, iris _deep blue_ Aomine Daiki disuguhkan pada pemandangan lapangan berumput hijau yang luas. Kedua keping yang senantiasa memercikan semangat itu menyisir areal inchi demi inchi, mencari sesosok anak perempuan dengan rambut panjang bersuasana musim semi. Tapi, ia tak menemukan sahabatnya di tempat terakhir kali mereka berpisah.

"Satsuki, kau di mana? Aku sudah membawa bola basketnya!"

Tak juga mendapati sosok Satsuki, Daiki mengikuti intuisinya untuk berjalan ke balik sebuah pohon rindang. Pohon itu adalah saksi saat Daiki dan Satsuki tidur beristirahat sehabis bermain di sebuah musim panas. Mungkin Satsuki bosan menunggunya di tengah lapangan sehingga ia memilih beristirahat di dekat pohon, pikir Daiki.

"Dai-chan... Hiks... Dai-chan..."

Sebuah isakan yang menyebut namanya segera bergema di indera pendengaran Daiki. Semakin langkahnya mendekati pohon, semakin jelas isakan itu. Kini ditambah dengan suara tangis yang tertahan, Daiki segera berlari untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Sini, aku pinjam sepedanya!"

Daiki disambut oleh suara bentakan yang cukup keras.

"Kalau kau tidak mau meminjamkan, sepedanya untuk kami saja! Hahaha!"

Satu... Dua... Empat orang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar delapan sampai sepuluh tahun mengelilingi Satsuki. Satu orang dengan plester melintang di hidungnya tengah menarik-narik sepeda putih berstrip merah muda milik Satsuki dan anak perempuan itu berusaha mempertahankannya sekuat tenaga, meskipun air mata dengan deras menuruni pipinya yang putih. Sedangkan tiga orang lainnya berdiri pongah menunjukkan arogansi, tertawa-tawa sombong sok berkuasa.

Salah seorang dengan luka baret di pipinya berjalan mendekati temannya yang sedang berebut sepeda, membantunya agar Satsuki segera melepaskan sepedanya.

"Dai-chan... Huhuhu... Dai-chan..." Anak itu berpura-pura mengikuti tangisan Satsuki dengan nada mengejek. "Dai-chan-mu itu tidak akan mendengar tangisanmu dan dat—ADUUHH!"

Isakan Satsuki tiba-tiba terhenti. Ia melihat pipi kiri anak itu memerah karena terkena sebuah lemparan bola basket. Matanya yang masih berair mengikuti arah dari mana bola dilempar. Seorang Aomine Daiki sedang menggeram. Terpancar kilatan amarah dari keping biru kelam itu.

"Hentikan. Atau. Aku. Akan. Menghajar. Kalian."

Tiap katanya tersirat nada perintah yang tidak dapat dibantah. Giginya bergemeletuk saling beradu, menahan emosi.

Dua orang yang lain memukul-mukulkan kepalan tangannya, menantang Daiki yang sedang berjalan mendekat. Mereka menganggap enteng Daiki karena usianya di bawah mereka. Namun, mereka tidak tahu bagaimana seorang Aomine Daiki jika sedang mengamuk. "Sini, kau kalau bera—"

BRUAGHH! Satu pukulan telak mendarat di hidung anak lelaki yang menggulung lengan bajunya.

"Apa yang kau laku—"

DUAKK! Anak dengan kaos tak berlengan tersungkur terkena bogem mentah di tepat wajah.

Lalu, tidak ada lagi air mata yang mengalir dari keping _fuchsia _Satsuki. Lebih tepatnya, air mata tidak sanggup lagi keluar karena Satsuki terlalu terkejut menyaksikan sebuah perkelahian di depan matanya. Pukulan dan tendangan segera bersarang di tubuh Daiki. Tapi dengan cepat, semua itu Daiki balas dengan lebih keras.

Daiki tidak memedulikan rasa asin yang tercecap di lidah. Ia juga tidak menghiraukan nyeri yang berkedut di sekujur tubuhnya. Kaosnya yang kotor terkena lumpur, celana yang robek terkena patahan ranting ketika terbanting ke tanah, lebam-lebam yang mulai menghiasi kulit _tan_nya; ia tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Ia hanya ingin melihat empat anak nakal itu segera angkat kaki dari sini.

Selang lima menit dalam perkelahian hebat itu, anak-anak nakal yang hampir merebut sepeda Satsuki akhirnya berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua sembari menangis. Seorang anak terjerembab terkena tendangan Daiki sekali lagi dan langsung dibantu oleh ketiga temannya untuk segera pergi.

Daiki mengambil bola basket yang sempat menjadi senjata untuk menghajar mereka. Lalu, tangannya yang penuh dengan tanah menggamit tangan Satsuki, mengajak untuk pulang.

"Ayo, kita pulang."

Satsuki menuntun sepedanya dan mengikuti tarikan pelan tangan Daiki untuk pulang ke rumah. Diliriknya sekilas keadaan pahlawannya sore ini. Rambut birunya berantakan, terselip daun-daun kering. Guratan-guratan kasar terukir di lengan dan kakinya, beberapa mengeluarkan darah. Jangan tanya bagaimana kondisi wajahnya, biru di sana-sini serta goresan dengan bercak darah di pelipisnya.

Daiki terdiam. Setitik air mata mulai muncul dari matanya, ekspresi rasa sakit dari luka-lukanya. Dengan cepat ia menghapus cairan bening itu sebelum Satsuki sempat melihat. Masa' anak lelaki menangis? Harga dirinya akan jatuh berkeping-keping.

_Tidak di depan Satsuki_.

.

~oOo~

.

Esok paginya setelah sarapan, Satsuki langsung berlari ke rumah Daiki, ingin memastikan jika Daiki-nya baik-baik saja setelah menyelamatkannya kemarin sore. Setidaknya, tidak ada luka serius seperti patah tulang.

Setelah mengetuk pintu kamar Daiki, dibukanya kayu berwarna cokelat kehitaman itu dengan perlahan. Satsuki melihat Daiki sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur dan ibunya sedang menyuapi sarapan. Senyuman ramah Aomine Shizuka dan dengusan kecil Daiki menyambut dirinya.

"Ah, Satsuki-chan! Ayo, masuk!" ajak ibu Daiki. Dengan hati-hati Satsuki menaiki tempat tidur Daiki, takut menyentuh luka-luka yang sudah terplester itu. "Satsuki-chan, apakah Daiki menangis ketika berkelahi?"

Satsuki menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Waah, Daiki-kun hebat tidak menangis! Tetapi mengapa waktu lukamu diobati oleh ibu kau menangis?"

Wajah Daiki langsung memerah. "I-ibu, yang itu ti-tidak usah diceritakan!"

Satsuki terkikik pelan. Ekspresi malu Aomine Daiki terlalu lucu untuk dilewatkan. Setelah selesai menyuapi Daiki, wanita muda itu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Lalu, Satsuki menemani Daiki seharian sembari membaca, bercanda dan bahkan beberapa kali jahil menekan luka Daiki yang kemudian diiringi rengutan kesal anak lelaki itu yang hanya bertahan selama lima detik, dan kembali tertawa. Sore harinya, Daiki sudah dapat mengajak Satsuki lagi untuk bermain basket.

Adegan itu persis sama, seperti minggu kemarin. Dan minggu kemarin.

Dan minggu kemarin.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

~oOo~

rgrds, **LH**


	3. Chapter 3 - Your Rightside

Satsuki ingin tahu mengapa Daiki selalu berjalan di sebelah kanannya. Alasan yang terlontar dari mulut Daiki pun tidak memuaskan rasa penasarannya. Teikou!AoMomo. _A ficlet collection. _Chap 3.

* * *

Disclaimer for **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Character: **Aomine Daiki & Momoi Satsuki**

Timeline: **tahun pertama di Teikou**_**  
**_

~oOo~

**Because I'm Your Guardian, Princess  
****Chap 3: Your Rightside**

by Little Hatake

.

.

Satsuki tidak ingat sejak kapan mereka berdua selalu berjalan bersama ke sekolah ataupun pulang ke rumah. Satsuki juga tidak ingat sejak kapan Daiki selalu berjalan di sebelah kanannya, tepat di sisi jalan yang bersinggungan langsung dengan kendaraan. Yang ia tahu, tak ada hari-harinya yang terlewati di tahun pertama SMP Teikou tanpa ada Daiki di sampingnya, berjalan dengan tangan di belakang kepala lalu menguap lebar.

Dan Daiki tak peduli dengan itu semua.

Ia hanya peduli jika Satsuki tak ada di sisinya. Ia akan mengomel kecil jika mendapati Satsuki tertinggal di belakang, entah itu terpaku melihat hiasan—yang dianggap Satsuki—lucu terpajang di etalase toko atau masuk ke toko cokelat kesukaannya tanpa memberitahu Daiki. Dan kemudian, Daiki akan berjalan lagi di sebelah kanan Satsuki seperti biasa.

Gadis manis itu pernah bertanya padanya, "Dai-chan, mengapa kau selalu berjalan di sebelah kananku?" dan Daiki menjawabnya dengan uapan lebar.

Satsuki tentu saja kesal tidak mendapat jawaban sesuai keinginannya. Ia menarik-narik tangan Daiki, menagih jawaban.

"Karena aku tidak mau kerepotan menggendongmu ke rumah sakit jika kau tertabrak mobil," jawab Daiki setelah tangannya ditarik sepuluh kali.

Satsuki menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Dai-chan jahat!"

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak mau menggendongku karena aku berat, begitu?"

"Bukan begitu!" Rasa kantuk yang menderanya semenjak izin pulang dari latihan basket dikeluarkan segera menguap. Daiki mengusap tengkuknya, heran dengan Satsuki yang berjalan cepat meninggalkan dirinya. Ia bingung, bukankah ia tadi sudah menjawab pertanyaan Satsuki? Tapi, mengapa ia dibilang jahat?

'_Dasar wanita!'_ Daiki pun segera mengejar gadis itu dan menempatkan dirinya di sebelah kanan. Lagi.

.

.

Terbersit sebuah ide di otak Satsuki ketika mereka pulang setelah latihan basket ekstra berat dari Nijimura-_senpai_. Kedua remaja itu menyusuri jalan yang biasa mereka lalui setiap hari. Jalanan cukup lenggang karena jarum jam pun sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Dua hari lagi ada pertandingan penyisihan turnamen daerah. Tim basket Teikou dengan slogannya '1000 Pertandingan 1000 Kemenangan' pun tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu. Alhasil, seluruh pemain lapis pertama harus pulang larut malam sejak seminggu yang lalu—termasuk Satsuki.

"_Nee, nee, _Dai-chan..."

"Hn."

"Aku... Aku berjalan di sebelah kananmu, yah?"

"Hn?" Kelopak mata kanan Daiki yang tadi menutup—habis menguap—terbuka dan mengikuti arah gerakan Satsuki.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya pemuda _tan _itu setelah menguap berkali-kali. Latihan biasa saja sudah berat, apalagi latihan ekstra seperti ini akan membuat frekuensi menguap pemuda itu naik tiga kali lipat.

Sembari menikmati angin malam yang membelai halus rambut sakuranya, Satsuki menjawab, "Aku ingin merasakan sensasi berjalan di sebelah kananmu. Habisnya, selama ini Dai-chan yang selalu di kanan."

Daiki hanya mendecih pelan._ Dasar wanita, suka aneh-aneh!_ batinnya. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Aku tahu mengapa kau selalu betah berjalan di sebelah sini!" Sebelah alis Daiki terangkat melihat Satsuki merentangkan kedua tangannya, seolah membiarkan angin malam menyentuh setiap inchi tubuhnya. "Angin malam terasa lebih sejuk dari sini! Dan lampu-lampu toko terlihat lebih indah." Satsuki mendelik ke arah Daiki. "Kau jahat tidak membiarkanku menikmati pemandangan seindah ini dari dulu! Huh!"

'_Kau jahat!' Ah, kalimat itu lagi..._ Daiki menggerutu dalam hati, namun matanya tidak pernah lepas dari Satsuki.

Tiba-tiba, cahaya kuning menyilaukan pandangannya. Diiringi bunyi klakson yang panjang, Daiki berteriak keras, "SATSUKI!"

Dan suara tabrakan moncong mobil yang mencium tiang lampu jalan segera memekakkan telinga orang-orang di jalan.

"Satsuki, kau tidak apa-apa?" Daiki memeriksa keadaan gadis di pelukannya. Mereka berdua terjatuh di trotoar, tak jauh dari posisi mobil yang hampir saja menabrak sang gadis. Tiga detik sebelum mobil itu sempat menyentuh Satsuki, Daiki menarik tangannya dan segera berguling ke arah toko. Ia merengkuh kuat badan Satsuki agar tidak menyentuh jalanan sehingga punggung Daiki yang terhempas ke tembok.

Syukur tidak ada luka-luka yang berarti pada keduanya. Hanya goresan ringan di punggung tangan Daiki yang sempat menggesek jalan. Pada Satsuki sendiri tidak ditemui luka apapun. Namun, pupilnya masih mengecil, _shock_ masih menguasai dirinya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat di pelukan Daiki. Orang mana yang tidak akan tergoncang psikologisnya jika nyawanya hampir hilang ditabrak pengemudi mabuk seperti itu?

Tidak nyaman dilihat pada posisi yang tak lazim di depan umum itu, Daiki bangkit sembari membantu Satsuki untuk bangun. Daiki menuntun Satsuki untuk duduk di sebuah kursi panjang di depan toko baju yang sudah tutup. Tak dihiraukannya orang-orang yang sudah mengerubungi mobil gila itu. Ia mengeluarkan botol minum dari tasnya dan menyuruh Satsuki untuk minum menenangkan diri. Dirinya juga khawatir, bukan mengenai kondisinya, tetapi pada Satsuki. Cukuplah dirinya lelah karena latihan basket, tak usah ditambah dengan adegan yang hampir merenggut nyawa ini.

"Hhh..." Daiki menghela napas. "Jangan kau anggap bercanda alasanku yang waktu itu, Satsuki. Jika aku yang tertabrak mobil, aku masih bisa bangun untuk menghajar pengemudi idiot itu! Tapi... jika, kau?"

Mendengar kalimat itu, air mata Satsuki malah meleleh perlahan. Daiki menoleh mendengar isakan pelan di sampingnya,. Lagi-lagi ia menghela napas. Nampaknya ia bukan menenangkan Satsuki tapi justru terkesan memojokkannya.

Daiki menghapus jejak-jejak air mata Satsuki dengan ibu jarinya. "Sudahlah, jangan menangis. Kau jelek jika menangis, Satsuki."

Mengingat sudah larut malam seperti ini, Daiki mengajak Satsuki untuk pulang.

Satsuki terdiam beberapa saat melihat uluran tangan Daiki. Melihat senyum Daiki yang seolah mengatakan 'semuanya baik-baik saja', gadis itu akhirnya menggenggam tangan itu dan berdiri.

"Dai-chan jahat!" Masih terdengar suara serak habis menangis. "Dai-chan jahat karena sudah mengejekku!"

Kalimat itu cukup untuk meyakinkan Daiki jika sahabatnya ini baik-baik saja.

Dan dengan otomatis, tubuh tegap itu berjalan di sebelah kanan Satsuki.

Untuk melindungi dan menjaganya.

.

.

**FIN**

**. **

~oOo~

rgrds, **LH**

* * *

Aaa, saya ternyata ga tahan ga bikin A/N, ga bisa curhat dikit, hehehe...

Oke, 2 chap awal tentang kid!AoMomo dan 2 chap selanjutnya tentang Teikou!Aomomo, dan masih ada 2 chap setelah itu, jadi total 6 chap :))

Niatnya, saya mau publish ini 2 hari yang lalu, tapi saya terlalu asik ngoprek laptop saya jadi J.A.R.V.I.S sederhana. Laptop adalah tempat saya menuangkan inspirasi, ngolah data kerjaan, bikin tugas kuliah, nonton sampe tengah malem, pokoknya semuanya deh, jadi laptop harus saya manjakan, hahaha XP

Oh iya, kira-kira ada yang tau lagu yang cocok buat pengiring baca 3 chap ini dan chap-chap mendatang? ntar kalo menurut saya cocok, bakal saya tulis di tiap chap beserta rekomendernya :))


End file.
